


Luck and Morphine

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: teenage Mutant Ninja TurtlesCharacters: Raph, Donnie, Leo, MikeyRelationship: Raph/readerRequest: A story where the reader got badly injured (deadly) during a fight, resulting in Raphael going berserk. The reader get "scared" of him , raph run away. The drama, misunderstanding, Angst happen.. happy end of course not fan of the smut but it's still your fic





	Luck and Morphine

It was your own fault. You didn’t see the ninja sneak up behind you (oh how ironic it was) but you should have heard! You were trained better than this! Splinter trained you better than to let your guard down. That, and you weren’t meant to be out.   
You were tired. Exhausted actually. Every muscle in your body felt like they were on fire and were about to snap apart. Your heart was beating painfully in your chest and you could hear your pulse in your ears. That along with a high pitched whine from when you had had your head bash against a wall a couple of minutes ago.   
you had managed to persuade Leo to let you come out on a patrol (much to Raphs displeasure). But the next thing you knew, you were being attacked.   
3 of them tried to drag you away from the turtles and had, in part, succeeded. You now had no idea where you were. You were in a small alley, but that wasn’t much help considering new York has as much side alleys as it does people. Or at least that’s how you felt. You had no doubt if they had succeeded in capturing you, your life would have either been ripped from you or used as a bargaining tool against the turtles.   
You heard your name on a roof above you. You twisted around and saw raph jumping down. You ran towards where you thought he would land only for one more of the gang who attacked you to jump out of nowhere. You felt a sharp pain in your side, like you had been hit by a train.   
You let out a gasp as you looked down to see the man had plunged a knife into your side. Stumbling back, you seemed to go into a daze. Like you were in a dream. A very real, painful dream.   
The man was then picked up and thrown against the wall. There was a disgusting cracking noise as his now lifeless body dropped to the floor and Raph now towered over you.   
you could feel the blood now running down your right side and due to the way you had stumbled, Raph couldn’t the knife.   
In fact, Raph didn’t even know you had just been stabbed. He could see the cut on your cheek and the grazes and bruising you had but not the worst of them all. All the wind had been knocked out of you and the pain rendered your speechless. In fact, even breathing was painful. You knew you couldn’t pull the blade out because that would  
“I told you not to come!” Raph growled, his voice deep and dangerous.   
A shot of fear coursed through your body and you became all too aware of how weak you were.   
You tried to force yourself to speak, but he cut you off.   
“You have no one else to blame but yourself! You know you aint good enough to deal with them! But you didn’t care! You are so careless with your life! Why did you have to be so STUPID!” Raph screamed at you, his fists clenched.   
You didn’t know what to do. Your body was shutting down and you felt yourself becoming weaker and weaker. The shock and adrenaline was wearing off to make room for the pain to increase.   
you were going to die. In an alley way. And he was right. It was all your own fault.  
You looked at Raph, the fear in your eyes obvious as tears started to run down your cheek. Your jaw was shaking as was the rest of your body.   
He didn’t know! You needed to tell him. To call for him. To call for the others.   
“Help!” You cried out, using all your energy. But you were quickly punished as you felt the pain in your side pulsed. You squeezed your eyes shut and let out a sob of pain, now trying to not breath.   
You heard your name being called and 3 thuds to your other side.   
looking, you saw Donnie approaching first, then Leo and then Mikey. You knew Donnie could help you! He could heal you like he had done with his brothers. He was smart and knew medical procedures.   
Donnies eyes quickly found the knife sticking out your side and you saw fear and horror flash through him.   
“help me.” You whispered to him, your knees now shaking so hard. Donnie saw this and moved to your other side, trying to figure the best way to help you stay up. You watched him but as you did so, you saw Raph backing away.   
As your eyes met him, you noticed there was no longer anger, but regret.   
Then he was gone, disappeared into the night.   
\----time skip---------  
Some how, Donnie, Mikey and Leo managed to get you back to the lair. You faded in and out of consciousness due to the pain. But you were brought back by Donnie telling you that you had to stay awake. Otherwise, you might not wake up.   
you were rushed to Donnies lab. Donnie indicated to set you down on a desk that was cluttered with paper, tools and odd bits and pieces. Mikey made little work of it, sweeping it all off as the other two lifted you up and lay you on the table. You lay on your left side so your right side and the knife, were up. You were facing the door of the lab.   
Donnie told Leo to use scissors and cut all the clothing around the area off. Following his brothers instructions, leo cut what felt like a circle around the knife. He was careful to leave you about to cover your chest but the rest was cut down to your belly button and just under your hip bone (once again, carful to leave something to cover you).   
Mikey was helping Donnie find medical supplies and you could hear them talking, but couldn’t make out what they were saying. You heard Leo. He was telling you that you were going to be alright. That they would make sure you were. That he was sorry.   
you lay with your left arm under your head and your right hand up at your mouth. Every time you felt yourself becoming sleepy, you bit down on your hand, nearly hard enough to draw blood. But if it kept you out of a comma, it was worth it.   
There was now a harsh buzzing in your ears and you didn’t notice Donnie and Mikey come back until there was a sharp pain in your side.   
you let out a scream, trying to move away until 2 pairs of hands held you down. You looked to see Leo holding your shoulder down and Mikey, your feet. Donnie was removing the knife.   
One each of their faces, was pain. Donnie was staring at you, his eyes begging forgiveness. You clamped your teeth around your hand and nodded to him.   
With that, he continued.   
The pain was excruciating. A part of you said it was worse than being stabbed. You screamed as you bit down on your hand, your eyes squeezed shut tightly. The tears flowing down your cheek like a river.   
opening your eyes, you saw blood pouring onto the table as it was fully removed. You let out labouring pants between your screams of pain.   
you didn’t know what Donnie would have to do, what he would have to check, but you had to stay awake.   
You felt the wound being inspected and it sent a fresh, new wave of pain through your body and you couldn’t help but cry out. You had to remove your hand from your mouth when you tasted blood and saw you had broken the skin. So you just screamed.  
It was the only thing you could do.   
But something moved and caught your attention.   
The door burst open and Raph stormed it.   
You saw him yelling, managing to read his lips. “whats going on?!” but as he screamed, Donnie stopped and you were left for a moment in the dull pain which gifted you back a little of your hearing.   
“What’d ya me stabbed? When was she stabbed?” Raph roared, taking it that the brothers were unable to protect you.   
“We don’t know! You’re the one that was with her!” Leo roared back, making you jump slightly. It took a lot to make Leo snap like that. But then again, he had just had to hold down someone he considered a sister while they were struggling and screaming in pain.   
You saw the realisation dawn on Raphs face as he looked at you and he seemed to slump. He started to walk to you, and you were about to tell him. To tell him it wasn’t his fault, to tell him you needed him right now.   
But Donnie got back to work.   
You let out a scream of pain and your body involuntarily shook, making Leo and Mikey press down on you to stop you. Your vision blurred but then you saw something in front of you. As you focused on that, you saw Raph had fallen to his knees in front of you. You stopped screaming to let out more labouring pants. Reaching out your bloody hand, you were grateful that Raph caught on and took your hand in his. He was shaking but before you could say anything, the pain kicked in again. You squeezed his hand, hard as you grinded your teeth together.   
You have no idea how long this went on for. There was words of encouragement that filled your ears from all of them. You were sweating from the pain and screaming. And the pain was a constant.   
But eventually, you heard Donnie say he was going to stich you up and then he said the magic word.   
Numbing.   
He was going to numb the area around the wound so it shouldn’t hurt when he stitched it.   
“You couldn’t… have done that… sooner?” You panted, flashing Donnie a small smile to show him you were okay.   
“Sorry, it take around 10 minutes to kick in. and I needed to make sure that blade was poisoned or had done any damage I couldn’t fix. You are incredibly lucky. Well, for someone who just got stabbed.” Donnie smiled as you felt him rub your back. You let out a small, breathy laugh before he gave you a shot of something that he had which seemed to instantly lift a little pain. He then moved to the other side of the room and started to fill a needle with more fluid in case your one wore off.   
Donnie asked Leo and mikey to go get something to help clean the blood up.   
It meant you had a moment alone with Raph. You looked and saw he was crying, hard.   
“you were right.” You mumbled, looking at raph. “I wasn’t ready. It was all my fault. I-I just wanted to help you. to be strong enough. Smart enough. To be good enough.” You mumbled, unable to meet his gaze.   
Despite the fact Donnie hadn’t numbed you yet, you felt the pain subsiding. Well, not subsiding, but it was less that it was. But you were able to work through it.   
honestly, you were tired, dizzy, scared, exhausted and everything in between.   
“no, I wasn’t.” Raphs voice was horse as he spoke. “It wasn’t that I didn’t think you were ready. I just didn’t want to put you in danger. And that was what happened. Because of us. Because of me. Im sorry, I should have known, I should have protected you.” Raph broke down, resting his head on yours and his hands. “I don’t know what id do without you.” You heard him mumble.   
“Raph-“ You were about to tell him it wasn’t his fault but he interrupted.   
“It wont happen again. I swear nothing will ever hurt you again. Cause i.. I love you.” He swore to you.   
You felt your heart swell as he confessed his feeling for you. And if you hadn’t just been cut open and your limbs didn’t feel numb with exhaustion, you could have thrown yourself at him.   
“I love you, too.” You smile, squeezing his hand in yours and smiling.   
Raph let out a small breath as he pulled your hand and pressed his lips to it. In that moment, all the pain was forgotten in a moment of pure and utter pleasure.   
But that was quickly taken away when you winced as a shot of pain took you out of the moment and you were able to think of one question.   
“Why did you leave?” You asked him, and you quickly noticed Raph flinch at the question, but he knew he had to give you an answer.   
“I-I thought I had scared. That I was the reason you called for help and asked Donnie to help you.” He explained, his eyes filled with hurt at the memory.   
“I am not, nor will I ever be, scared of you.” You smiled, noticing Donnie coming back with a needle.  
Raph noticed, but had been unable to look at the wound so he looked at the floor.   
“Can you stay? Just till this kicks in?” You asked, nodding to Donnie.  
“Till the very end.” Raph mumbled, only loud enough for you to hear, making you smile. “Besides, I need to see Donnie after you. I think you broke my hand.” Raph laughed, and you because very aware that when you had been in pain and hadn’t been able to bite your hand, you had been squeezing his.   
“sorry, I just got stabbed, you see.” You shot back, your voice dripping with sarcasm.   
Despite the pain, you felt a weight had been lifted and you actually felt happier.   
Donnie gave you the all clear after the stiches were finished and Raph had to carry you to his room. He managed to persuade Donnie that his bed was the softest, biggest and it was nearest to everything so it would be the perfect for you while you healed.   
But you knew the secret reason why.   
It was that vow. The vow he made to protect you. and that, mixed with love, was all you needed.   
well, maybe a little morphine helped.


End file.
